


Through the Mirror

by Ellie_Pallet



Category: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: Equestria Girls, F/M, Magic Mirror - Freeform, Parallel Universes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-27
Updated: 2017-10-30
Packaged: 2019-01-25 03:42:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12522176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellie_Pallet/pseuds/Ellie_Pallet
Summary: Ellie Pallet has been moving schools every year because of her father's work. She now has to go to Canterlot High, but she stumbles through a magic portal where it closes behind her. She meets Princess Twilight and in order to return to her world, she has to make friends in a new land. Adventures lead to a new enemy, a sister, a future love and new set of the Elements of Harmony.





	1. Magic Mirror

Ellie Pallet walks down the street with her backpack on her shoulders and her school schedule in hand. Her ruby-red hair bouncing softly in the wind with each step, her skin is a pale blue and her eyes are the deepest violet that you’ve ever seen. She’s wearing a purple tank-top, black leather jacket, blue jeans with multi-colored paint splatters on her right thigh, and a pair of knee-high black boots.  
  
As she reaches the front of the school she looks upon the white marble horse statue in front of her. She sighs deeply as she glances between the statue and her schedule, “Another school, great” she says sarcastically, “This is the third school in the course of two years. Dad just HAD to get transferred, again. I wonder how long I’ll be here….” She sits down in front of the horse statue. Setting her bag down next to her, she curls up her knees to her chest and her resting her head on her arms.  
  
Her mother died when she was 8, leaving her father to take care of her. Ellie’s father works for as a contractor, he got transferred to work in the town of Equestria, causing her and her father to move, resulting in her transferring schools frequently.  
  
Ellie frowns, “I never have any time to make friends. God, I’m lonely…”  
  
Leaning against the base of the statue, the marble ripples and she falls through the magic portal.  
  
“Ahh!” Ellie screams as she falls.  
  
           ~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Princess Twilight walks down the hallway on her way to inspect the magic mirror that Princess Cadence entrusted to her from the Crystal Empire after the incident with Sunset Shimmer and the crown. Twilight stops in her tracks when she sees a bright light appearing inside the room that the mirror was in, she could see the light peck out from cracks around the door. Covering her eyes with her hoof, she shields herself from the light.  
  
After the light subsided, Twilight rushes into the room, the room is a light purple color with three bookcases against the walls, pictures hang from the walls; pictures of her friends and family. Tables lay against one side of the room, test tubes and flasks lay on the surface waiting to be tested by the young princess. The Princess walks over to the mirror that was sitting on the floor across from the tables, she jumps when she finds a strange blue alicorn on the floor in front of the magic mirror; dizzy and confused. This is Ellie, now transformed. Twilight cautiously approaches the alicorn, speaking softly, “Hello, are you okay?”  
  
Ellie shakes her head to clear her mind before looking up at Twilight. She screams as she shrinks back in fear and shock and runs to behind the mirror. “Ahh! Stay back! What are you?” she yells as she crouches down as she looks up at Twilight.  
  
Twilight slowly walks towards her, trying not to freak her out. “My name is Twilight. I’m the princess here. Can I help you? Did you come from the mirror?”  
  
Ellie tilts her head to the side in confusion, “I don’t know, I was just at Canterlot High a second ago.”  
  
“You’re from Canterlot High?” Twilight asks.  
  
“Yes. I was just arriving at school when I stopped to sit down in front of the statue at the entrance, I fell through and I landed up here. Wait-HOW are you talking to me?! You look like a pony.”  
  
“You’re one also.”  
  
Ellie sits up as she looks down at her hooves, she opens her mouth to scream, but is stopped by Twilight’s hoof against her muzzle. “Don’t scream.” She looks at Twilight, slightly worried but she nods slowly and the purple alicorn pulls her hoof away.  
  
Twilight reaches down to helps lift the pony to her hooves as she begins to explain. “You went through a portal between two spatial dimensions that are parallel to each other and the mirror connects them.  
  
“Spatial what?”  
  
“Dimensions, the world that has Canterlot High and this world. The mirror acts as a bridge between them.” Ellie nods slowly in understanding.  
  
“You’re currently in the Land of Equestria.” She says with a small smile and motions to the room, leaning back to yell down the hall, “Spike! I need you!”  
  
The patter of footsteps can be heard before a purple dragon runs into the room. He pants and stops to catch his breath, before speaking, “What...is it... Twilight?”  
  
Twilight’s horn begins to glow as her magic picks up a roll of paper and a feather pen, she hands it to the baby dragon. “Spike take a note please.” Ellie shifts her gaze to the dragon as she looks amazed by him. Twilight begins speaking as she paces back and forth. “Dear Princess Celestia, There has be-”  
  
“Princess Celestia?” The alicorn starts as her face looks confused. “I thought that it was Principal Celestia.”  
  
“In your world, yes. Here, she’s the Princess that presides over this country.” Twilight explained.  
  
Spike, the little dragon, stepped forward and pointed his feather pen to Ellie, his question directed to the Blue Alicorn, “Who are you?”  
  
Twilight looked at the Alicorn, “Yes, you never mentioned your name.”  
  
“I-It’s Ellie. Ellie Pallet.” Ellie answers noticing the mirror and walks over to look at it more closely.  
  
Ellie steps in front of the mirror and jumps when she sees herself, blue-skinned and four hooves, two wings and a horn on her head. “What am I?”  
  
“You’re an alicorn. Which is fascinating because I don't know why you're one. I thought that a pony had to be turned into an Alicorn.” Twilight pointed out.  
  
Ellie looks dumbfounded, “I’m an alicorn? How?”  
  
Twilight paces back and forth as she explains, “When you fell into the portal, your Molecular structure changed to be congruent with this universe.”  
  
“English, Einstein.”  
  
The baby dragon rolls his eyes, “You changed into a pony to fit in with the ponies here.”  
  
Ellie nods her head before looking towards the mirror, “That makes more sense, but am I able to go back? I have school to go to, what about my dad?”  
  
The Princess shrugs, “I’m not sure, I didn't even know that the portal was opened again.” she starts before turning to Spike. “As I was saying about the letter, Dear Princess Celestia. There has been an incident with the mirror, an Alicorn appeared from Canterlot High was able to get through to Equestria. Her name is Ellie Pallet. It's impertinent that you come here and help with this incident personally. Love your faithful student and follow Princess, Twilight Sparkle.”  
  
Spike rolled up the piece of parchment before he blowing fire on it sending the letter off with magic. Meanwhile, Ellie steps closer to the mirror once more and presses her hoof to the cold glass expecting it to pass through, instead it just rests on the glass. She lifts both of her hooves to the glass to push against it, but to no avail as she slips and lands on a face. Her expression changes to one of panic. She looks behind her to Twilight and yelled, “It’s closed! I can’t get through!”  
  
“Closed, how could it close? It was just opened.” Twilight walks over to the mirror and placed her hoof on it. She looks at the mirror carefully before speak, “Could it be that the mirror has a mind of its own and sealed itself away? Maybe it thinks you have a purpose here? And if so, what is that purpose?” She smiles as she taps her front hooves together with a grin. “This is so fascinating!”  
  
They look up as they hear the sound of trumpets, signaling the arrival of Princess Celestia. Twilight motions Ellie and Spike to follow her as she turns to run out of the mirror room and into the larger room which was the throne room. Ellie hides behind the throne with a cloud and rainbow thunderbolt, Rainbow Dash's Throne, on the back top of the chair, she peeks her head out from around the chair to look at Twilight. Spike goes and sits on his throne. Smiling, the purple alicorn princess runs over to her teacher and mentor before giving her a hug.  
  
“I'm glad you called me Twilight, but where is this "alicorn" you spoke of?”  
  
Spike waves to the Princess from where he sat on his own little throne pointing to the back of the throne next to him, “She’s over here.”  
  
Ellie crouches down so she's almost laying on the floor, stepping back a bit, as Celestia begins to approach her. Celestia stood in front of Ellie, who's has a worried expression and is visibly shaking in fear. Ellie's eyes follow Celestia as she lays down in front of Ellie and spoke softly. “Twilight may have told you about me. I'm Princess Celestia, I rule over Equestria. I would like to welcome you to our world.”  
  
Ellie's shaking slowed to a stop as she relaxed, even smiling a bit at the princess’ calm voice. Celestia smiles and continues to speak calmly. “That's better. You don't look scared anymore. I think I know the reason why you're here.”  
  
“Which would be?”  
  
“What was the last thing you did before coming through the portal?”  
  
Ellie looks down at the floor, as if she's thinking before looking back up at Celestia, “I said that I don't get to have much time to make friends and.....and that I'm lonely....” Ellie rubs her hoof against the cold crystal floor, her eyes focusing on her hoof.  
  
Celestia tilted Ellie's head up with her hoof as she smiled, “The mirror heard your wish to make friends and wanted to help you so it brought you here.” She turns her head to Twilight, “And I think that this is the perfect job for the Princess of Friendship.”  
  
The purple mare smiles, standing proudly, “I won’t let you down, Princess.”  
  
“I’m sure you won’t,” Celestia states as she stands up, helping her up also. She starts to head to the door but stops and looks at Ellie. “Don't forget you have magic inside of you just waiting to come out. It might seem difficult but with friends, at your side, I'm sure you'll be able to control it.”  
  
“I-I’ll remember that. But what about my dad? He’ll notice that I’m gone. He’ll be worried about me.”  
  
Celestia looks down, saddened. “I’m sorry, but I don’t know how to get you back through the portal. Even my power isn't enough. I’m sorry.”  
  
Twilight’s ears perk up as she realizes something. “I’m so stupid. Sunset Shimmer’s Book.”  
  
Celestia looks to twilight as the purple pony continues, “The journal that you sent me and connects to Sunset’s. Ellie can write a letter to her father to make sure that she’s safe.”  
  
Ellie smiles big, “Can you write for me? I can’t write with these,” she motions to her hooves.  
  
Spike jumps off his throne, pointing his thumb to himself, “I’m your dragon.”  
  
Celestia smiles as she nods to the ponies and dragon, “You seem to have the situation under control, I’ll take my leave.” And with that, Celestia leaves Ponyville and travels back to her Castle in Canterlot. Leaving Twilight in charge of befriending Ellie and introducing her to new friendships. Even unbeknownst to her is the second set of the Elements of Harmony just waiting to found.  
  
Only when these two sets join forces, they can defeat the evil that is brewing beneath their hooves...


	2. Meeting the Mane Six

Before Celestia leaves, she tells Twilight that she might have the luck to help Ellie if she took her to a distant land to the west called, White Mare Lake. She states that she received a letter earlier from the mayor of the town, saying that they would like to join Equestria. They say that their country has been plagued with hardships; food is not growing, weird weather patterns and the town has been in a deep freeze for weeks. Princess Celestia thought that it would be best if the Elements of Harmony went down there to help the ponies out.   
  
“I guess we’ll have to get my friends,” Twilight states to Ellie after Celestia left.  
  
“Where are they?” Ellie asks the princess.  
  
Twilight starts walking towards the front exit of the castle as she talks to Ellie, “They’re probably at home, so we have to go get them.” The blue alicorn just nods in agreement as Twilight starts to flap her wings and take off. “Let’s go and get Rainbow dash first.”   
  
“Uh, Twilight?”  
  
The princess turns to look at Ellie, “Yeah?”  
  
“I don’t know how to fly.” Ellie points out as she begins to poke at the ground with her hoof.  
  
Twilight looks at the mare before landing back down, “Then let’s go and get Fluttershy, I’m sure she can help you.” She starts walking again, going ahead of the blue alicorn, Ellie galloped to catch up to Twilight.  
  
On the way to Fluttershy’s, Ellie ponders on a question as she walks next to the purple princess. She smiles before asking right out of the blue, “So am I magical?”  
  
“What?”  
  
“Am I magical, do I have powers like you?”  
  
“I wouldn’t say ‘powers’. Magic, yes. But you have to learn spells to tap into that magic.”  
  
Ellie excitedly starts to jump up and down in pure joy, “Cool! This is so awesome!” She begins to run around Twilight, while the purple princess just sighs before smiling and watching Ellie.   
  
They arrive at Fluttershy’s cottage a little while after they left the castle. Before knocking, Twilight looks over her shoulder and smiles at Ellie briefly. Fluttershy opens the door slowly before sticking her head out.  
  
“H-hello, Oh. Hello Twilight,” she says softly, but squeaks in fear when she saw Ellie.  
  
“Don’t be scared Fluttershy. This is Ellie. She came here from Canterlot High. Through the portal.” Twilight says as she tries to reassure her as Ellie smiles and waves.  
  
“The other world?” she asks, scared but somewhat curious.  
  
“Yes, and she doesn’t know how to fly yet so I was hoping that you’d teach her. Since Rainbow is in Cloudsdale and we can only get to her is by flying. All of the balloons are taken today.”   
  
“I don’t know Twilight, I’ve never taught a pony to fly. I’ve only taught baby birds.” Fluttershy states as she looks at the ground and she starts twiddling her hooves, unsure of herself.  
  
“I know you can do it, teaching a pony how to fly is just like teaching birds. Just imagine that Ellie is a baby bird.”  
  
The mentioned alicorn tilts her head to the side slightly in confusion, So, I’m an animal now?   
  
The shy pegasus slowly opens her door all the way, stepping to the side and motioning them into her home. “I guess I could try.” Fluttershy turns to her window and whistles softly calling a few birds to the site. One bird, a blue jay, tweets softly to Fluttershy who replies, “Well, Mr. Jay, my friend Ellie would like to learn how to fly. So, I’m kindly asking if you would please show her as an example.” The birds look over at Ellie for a second before shifting their gaze back at Fluttershy and nodding kindly before the birds start tweeting softly.  
  
Fluttershy turns to smile at Ellie, “They say that they’ll help teach you.”  
  
The blue alicorn smiles gleefully, “Awesome!”  
~~~~~~~~  
  
Fluttershy begins flapping her wings softly and she looks at Ellie before motioning to the birds, who begin to flap their wings and hover next to the yellow pegasus. Ellie looks down at her wings and slowly unfolds them. She looks at Fluttershy as she begins to try and flap her wings. She only got a few feet up before falling back down to the ground with a thud.  
  
“Oof!” she sounded as she lands.  
  
“Come on you can do it, Ellie!” Twilight cheers as she sat on the couch by the wall.  
  
Ellie sighs but begins to push herself up off of the ground. She moved her hooves as to try and gain balance, not used to being in the air she tumbled back down hitting the wood floor once again.   
  
“I’m not sure I’m cut out for this flying stuff.” Ellie murmured as she stood up and brushed herself off. “How about you two just go and get Dash, I’ll just walk around town. I can see if I meet other people-I mean-ponies in this place.” She leaned her head down and frowns.  
Fluttershy lands on the ground in front of Ellie, she speaks quietly, “don’t worry if you can’t fly now, you’ll get the hang of it. When Twilight got her wings, she has trouble flying too.” Twilight blushed a bit.  
  
The two alicorns look at each other, “You mean you didn’t have wings before?” Ellie questioned. Twilight shook her head slowly.  
  
“No, I didn’t, before I was just a unicorn. Princess Celestia turns me into an alicorn, saying it was my destiny. I didn’t see how me being a princess does anything. I’m still me. The same goes for flying, just because I have wings doesn’t mean I’m good at flying.”  
  
Fluttershy raised her hoof, “Um, I have a suggestion… Why don’t I ask Mr. Jay to take a letter to Rainbow Dash telling her to meet us at Sugarcube Corner?” She whispered as she twiddled her hooves.   
  
“That’s a great idea Fluttershy!” Twilight exclaims as jumps off the couch and trotted over to a table that has paper. She used her magic to grab a pen, ink and a piece of paper and begins writing. She gave the now rolls up paper to Fluttershy, who in turn have it to Mr. Jay before sending off to Rainbow Dash.  
  
“What’s Sugarcube Corner?” Ellie exchanged a confused looks with the ponies in front of her.  
  
“Sugarcube Corner is where Pinkie Pie lives. Pinkie Pie is our town’s party planner, she may be a bit random and a bit...uh..eccentric. I think you’ll like her.” Twilight explained as she starts to head towards the exit of Fluttershy’s cottage.   
  
As they start to head towards Sugarcube Corner Fluttershy decided to speak up, “Um...Twilight?”  
  
“Yes?” The purple princess answers.  
  
“Why are we getting everypony together?” Fluttershy speaks softly.  
  
“I’ll explain when we are all together. It’s easier than having to explain it several times.”  
  
“Okay...Sorry, I ask,” the yellow pegasus replies as she looks at the ground as she walks.  
  
“There’s nothing to apologize for Fluttersh-”  
  
“TWILIGHT!”   
  
There was a loud scream, coming from what appeared to be a gingerbread house with a chocolate frosting roof. The three ponies galloped to the house, where suddenly a pink blur dashes out of the front door and tackled Twilight. Ellie jumps to the side as she examined the strange pink pony that was currently hugging Twilight to death.  
  
“Pinkie...Can’t...Breathe.” Twilight managed to gasp out.  
  
Pinkie steps back away from Twilight with a smile on her face. “Sorry.” She turns to Ellie and gasps loudly. She rushed over to Ellie and got right in her face before leaning her forehead against Ellie’s, looking her straight in the eyes. “Hi, I’m Pinkie Pie!” The pink pony grabbed Ellie’s front hoof and shook it rapidly.   
  
Ellie continues to shake her hook even after Pinkie let go of it, putting her hoof down after she stopped. “Hi. I’m Ellie Pallet.”  
  
“I’ve never see you before, did-you-come-from-the-portal?!”   
  
“How’d you know that?”  
  
Pinkie shrugs and smiles, “Just a hunch.” she gasps again, “Do you like to draw and paint?”  
  
Ellie smiles brightly, “I love to draw! Was that just a hunch too?”  
  
Pinkie steps closer and rubs her hoof in Ellie’s hair, messing up her mane. “It shows on your cutie-mark, silly.” She quickly dashes back into her house before dashing out to say something. “I have something for you. STAY RIGHT THERE!” Zip and she’s gone.   
  
Ellie looks at Twilight, who shrugs her shoulders. The blue alicorn jumps when Pinkie Pie zips back out of the house and put a saddle bag on her. She looks down at the bag, which was a pretty cerulean blue and has her cutie-mark on the clip. “Just have it lying around. Open it!” Pinkie exclaims as she begins to jump up and down as she smiles.  
  
Ellie reaches back with her hoof and tries to open the bag. She begins to struggle with the bag and she frowns before just giving up and staring at the ground. “I can’t open it. I don’t know how to hold anything with these hooves. I can’t even open a flipping bag!” She frowns at Pinkie, who jumps over to Ellie and helps her open the bag. Inside the bag, on one side, there are containers that cupcakes are placed in. On the other side, there are art supplies such as sketchbooks, pencils, color pencils, and an assortment of paints and oil pastels.   
  
“Oh my gosh, I love it! Thank-you Pinkie Pie!”  
  
“Don’t mention it. We’re besties now!” Pinkie declared as she hugged Ellie tightly and giggles.  
  
“Okay!” Ellie giggles as she hugged Pinkie back.  
  
“It seems you two are already friends,” Twilight interjected with a smile. Unbeknownst to them, Rainbow Dash was sneaking up on them riding on a cloud. The blue pegasus flies behind the cloud and kicks the cloud hard with her hind hooves, launching a lightning bolt at Ellie and Pinkie Pie. When striking the ground it makes a loud crack in the air. Fluttershy screams and hid underneath Twilight, covering her face with her hooves and letting her hair cover her face. Pinkie starts laughing as Ellie jumps and yelps. A cackle could be heard from Rainbow Dash as she starts to roll around on the cloud.  
  
“Rainbow Dash!” Twilight yells as she stomps her hoof, “That wasn’t very nice. let alone a good impression on a newcomer and future friend.”  
  
“You don’t have to so bend out of shape Twilight, it’s all in good fun. Stop being a party pooper.”  
  
The princess looks at Rainbow Dash with a deadpan look as she steps away from Fluttershy who was still covering her face. “Look at what you did to poor Fluttershy. You scared the bejeezus out of her. That wasn’t in good fun to her.” Rainbow Dash jumps down from her cloud and reaches a hoof out to Fluttershy.  
  
“Sorry I scared you Fluttershy.” Rainbow Dash states before Fluttershy cautiously looks up at Rainbow Dash and took the offered hoof. The blue pegasus walks over to Ellie and asks, “Are you alright?”  
  
Ellie relaxes a bit and looks at Rainbow Dash, “Yeah, I think. But how did you do that?”  
  
“Do what? The lightning?”  
  
“Yeah.”  
  
Rainbow Dash looks confused, “Are you serious?”  
  
“Yeah, I am.”  
  
Twilight steps forward, “Rainbow, this is Ellie Pallet. She came here through the portal, she doesn't know about Pegasi.” She turns to Ellie, “Here in Equestria, Pegasi control the weather. So, Rainbow Dash here can manipulate clouds for rain, snow and even lightning.”  
  
“That sounds awesome,” Ellie replies.  
  
Rainbow blows on her front right hoof before rubbing it on her chest. “I know,” she states with pride.  
  
“I guess the only ponies left to get is Applejack and Rarity,” Twilight states as she starts walking to the Carousel Boutique, having the four ponies traveling behind the princess.  
~~~~~~  
  
The five ponies arrive at Carousel Boutique, which was a gorgeous building according to Ellie, who thought that it looks exactly like a carousel. It looks like the one she used to ride on when she was a little kid back in her world. Twilight opens the door with her magic, and steps inside along with her friends.   
  
The place was quiet, like eerily quiet. The five ponies look around the shop to try and find her before finally, Rainbow Dash yells, “Rarity? Where are you?”  
  
Rarity steps out of the back room carrying a recently completed dress with her magic and replies, “Really, must you be so loud Rainbow Dash?” The dress has a purple bodice with lavender colored lace for the trim, the bottom of the dress was a rainbow. Each section was a different color, stitched so perfectly that they seemed to blend perfectly into each other, an amethyst was placed on the front of the bodice. Rarity walks straight up to Ellie, “Have we recently acquired another princess to Equestria? Would you mind trying this dress on deary? I need a real body to make sure that’ll look good. The manikins can be a bit vague since they’re white.”  
  
Ellie looks at Rarity and smiles, “Sure, but I might need help putting it o-”  
  
“I can help with that!” Pinkie Pie interjected with glee. Pinkie Pie practically pushed Ellie into the dressing room.  
  
Rarity turns to Twilight, “Seriously Twilight, I thought I told you to let me know if there was any news from Canterlot.”  
“Rarity, Ellie is not a princess. She came through the portal, from Canterlot High.”  
  
“Really darling? Will while she’s here, I’m going to make sure to show her my best side.”  
  
A voice came from the changing room, “You really don’t have to do that Rarity. I think I’m going to be here for a bit.” Ellie steps out of the changing room, wearing the gown. “I’m not special or anything. So you don’t have to act differently around me.” Pinkie Pie smiles as she exits also, carrying Ellie’s newly acquired saddlebag on her back.  
  
Rarity begins to smile as she trots around Ellie, observing the dress in every angle. “It’s perfect! The dress certainly matches your complexion and the lavender really brings out your eyes! I knew that I needed a different colored pony to try it on. Thank-you ever so much! As thanks, I’m going to give you the dress.”  
  
“No, Rarity you don’t have-”  
  
“But I want to deary, that gown is perfect for you. I insist.”  
  
“Alright, if you really want to,” Ellie replies before turning to Pinkie Pie. “Hey Pinkie, could you help me take this off?”  
  
“Absolutely!” Pinkie says happily as she and Ellie step back into the changing room.  
  
Rarity turns once again to Twilight, “Twilight, why’d you bring everypony here? And where’s Applejack if you don’t mind me asking?”  
  
“We’re on our way to get her now. I’ll explain once we’re all together.” Twilight replies as she sees Ellie exit the changing room now with the saddle bag and the dress on her back. Rarity looks over at the dress and uses her magic to neatly fold it and put it in one side of Ellie’s saddle bag.   
  
“If you say so. Alright, let’s go and get Applejack,” the white unicorn states as she clips the bag shut and trots out of the shop, flipping her hair as she exits.   
~~~~~~~~  
  
The six ponies walk over to Sweet Apple Acres, which are mostly always abundant with apples. They walk over to the big red barn that was Applejacks house, It was a beautiful cherry red with apple signs on the shingles. Twilight walks up to the door and knocks on it with her hoof. The top section of the two sectioned door swings in and appeared an orange earth pony. “Howdy girls, what brings you here?”  
  
Twilight motions to Ellie to come forward, which she does. “Hey Applejack,” Twilight starts, “This is Ellie Pallet, she came here from Canterlot high, from the portal.”  
  
Applejack jumps down and swings the bottom door in before walking out. “How do you do, I’m Applejack. It’s a pleasure to meet you. This is my farm, me and my family grow apples here in Ponyville.” She reaches out her hoof to Ellie to accepts it and they shake hooves.   
  
“Okay Twilight, now can you tell us what is going on? We have Applejack now.” Rainbow Dash complains motioning her hooves to Applejack and Ellie.  
  
“Why I gathered you all is because we have a mission from Princess Celestia-”  
  
“SWEET!” Rainbow Dash cut in, “We finally get to kick some butt.”  
  
“Rainbow!” Twilight yells. Rainbow Dash shut up and looks down at the ground, saddened. “As I was saying, Princess Celestia called us and says that we are to report to a town called White Mare Lake. They recently asked to join Equestria, but first, the princess wants us to help them clear problems that they’ve have. Such as strange weather patterns and their crops dying as well as being in a deep freeze. So, we need to leave as soon as possible.”  
  
Rarity looks like she going to start to panic, “How will I ever pick which outfit to wear?”  
  
Applejack just rolls her eyes, “You don’t need to bring outfits, just go as yourself.”  
  
“But Applejack, I need to accessorize.” Rarity says as she flips her mane.  
  
“No you don’t, it’s not like this is goin’ to be one of your fashion shows.”  
  
“You never know.”  
  
The rest of the ponies sigh at Rarity and Applejack, before Ellie speaks up, “How about we all meet somewhere tomorrow, bright and early, what do you say?”  
  
“Okay, Everypony meet at the train station tomorrow at 8 am.” Twilight confirms before continuing, “Ellie you can stay with me tonight at the castle.”   
  
“Alright.”


	3. Late Night Mishap

The next morning couldn’t come soon enough for Ellie, who hadn’t sleep at all the night before. It wasn’t that the beds weren’t comfortable, they were quite comfy. It was because that Ellie was homesick. She misses her dad, she even misses a little stuffed bear that she named Fuzz. Nothing in this world appears familiar to her, so she couldn’t feel safe and at home. She tosses and turns in the bed, before finally just sitting up and sighing. She pushes off the blanket and stands up on her hooves.

Quietly, Ellie walks down the hallway towards to what she thinks is the kitchen. She remembers some of the brief tour that Twilight gave her after they returned to the castle. Smiling to herself, she remembered how excited Twilight was when she showed her the library. Twilight was so excited over her love to books. 

When Ellie walked into the kitchen, and over to the cupboard and cups her front hooves together and carefully tries to hold the handle of the cupboard before slowly pulling it open. She looks up at the glasses that sit in the cupboard and gives them a determined look, “I can do this.” She says to herself as she reaches up to get a cup by holding her front hooves together, the same way that she opened the cupboard. Setting the glass down on the counter, she walks over to the sink and turns the faucet on before returning to the glass and carefully holding the glass under the water. She fills it halfway before setting it back on the counter and turning the faucet handle off. She sits on the ground and drinks the water.

After a few moments and carefully putting the glass in the sink, Ellie sits back down on the cold tile of the kitchen. Suddenly she involuntarily twitches and her horn started to glow. Her magic starts to move stuff in the kitchen. Ellie quickly stands to her feet and starts to panic; One, she didn’t know how to stop it. Two, she didn’t how she did it in the first place, and Three, she didn’t know how to control it. She starts to move several things around the room and the objects such as; a bag of flour, utensils, and sugar. Her magic even opens the fridge and starts to pull eggs and milk out. Ellie crouches down and covers her head and face with her hooves. Her horn suddenly just stops glowing and everything crashes to the floor, breaking glass, ripping bags and spilling their contents, utensils crashing against the tile.

The loud noise that Ellie caused in the kitchen woke up Twilight and she runs to the kitchen and sees the destruction. Ellie was sitting in the middle of it, her ears flattened and looking at Twilight with a saddened look. “I didn’t mean to,” she says, “It just happened. I didn’t mean to. I couldn’t control it.” Ellie starts to tear up, and Twilight carefully walks over to Ellie and put a hoof around her before pulling her into a hug.

“It’s alright. I’ll clean this up,” the princess states in the soft tone, “It seems that your magic is unstable at the moment and it’ll take some time to fix that.” Twilight then uses her magic to start to clean the kitchen, making sure to do so thoroughly so no pony would get cut. “Come on,” she says softly as she helps Ellie up, “Let’s go back to bed, We’re going on an adventure tomorrow.” Twilight takes Ellie back to her room before going back to her own room. She pulls out a stroll and pen from her desk that was sitting a few feet away from her bed. She began to write to Princess Luna: “Dear Princess Luna, I don’t know if you're aware but a pony came in through the portal and is staying with me. Her name is Ellie Pallet. I wish that you look over her tonight, her magic has been acting up and I want to make sure she’s safe. Thank-you. Your fellow princess, Twilight Sparkle”

Twilight snuck into Spike’s room and walked up to his bed before gently shaking him. “Spike.” She said quietly. The sleeping dragon turned in his sleep but didn’t wake up. Twilight looked around to try to find something that she could wake him up with. She smiled when she found a crystal and she used her magic to pick it up and held it above Spike's nose. Spike sniffed it and opened his mouth, Twilight pulled the crystal away just enough to get Spike into a sitting position. “Spike.” She called out again.

Spike rubs his eyes slowly with his hands, “Twilight?” he questions sleepily as he opens his eyes and looks at the princess. “It’s still night, why are you here?” 

“Could you send this letter to Princess Luna? I really need her to get this letter.” 

“Fine,” Spike says as he reaches out his hand and Twilight places the letter in his hand. The dragon blew his lime green flame and sent the letter to Princess Luna. He yawns as he says, “It’s on its way.” He lays back down and Twilight pulls up the covers up to him as she places the crystal on Spike’s nightstand. She kisses spike on the forehead before leaving quietly and retreating back to her room to sleep.

* * *

 

Princess Luna is sitting in front of her fireplace with a little green and black alicorn filly under her wing asleep when a letter arrived for her. She unrolls the letter and read it, her eyes widen before looking at the sleeping filly next to her. She whispered, “This can not be.”


	4. Chapter 4

The seven ponies and Spike gather the next morning at the train station and board the train heading west. Ellie sits next to window near Twilight on one of benches. She looks out the window a bit before turning to Twilight. “Hey, Twilight. Princess Celestia was kinda vague when she says that I need to make friends here. What do you think will happen once I do?”

“I have a feeling that the portal will open again and you can travel freely between this world and your own. But you made friends with us, I don’t understand why it hasn’t opened yet.”

“Would it have to do with the town we’re going to?”

“Maybe,” Twilight states as she rubbed the bottom of her chin with her hoof.

Rainbow Dash, who sits directly across from Ellie on the train, was very fidgety. “I really hope we get to defeat a horrible monster.”

“Why?” Twilight inquired.

“Because that would be awesome!”

“I guess I have to remind you Rainbow Dash that we’re there to help them fix things like the weather and the crops.”

“Yeah, Yeah, I know.” Rainbow rolled her eyes and decided to look out the window.

Pinkie sits on the floor of the train playing with a red balloon, “I hope it’ll be fun!” she says as she rolls around holding onto the balloon to her belly as she does so. A very short time later, Pinkie balanced on her stomach with the balloon under her and the balloon pops, dropping her to the floor. Pinkie pouted, her bottom lip trembled. 

Rarity was sitting next to Rainbow Dash and Applejack when she looks at Pinkie and used her magic get a new balloon and gave the salesman a gold coin. She puts the balloon in front of Pinkie, who smiles a jumps up quickly and takes the balloon. She dashed up to Rarity and hugs her, the unicorn smiles.

“You’re quite welcome darling.” She says, “Just be careful with the balloon this time.”

Pinkie put the string of the balloon in her mouth and happily hopped around. Ellie smiles at the pink earth pony when a thought occurred to her. “What are the Elements of Harmony? I’ve never heard of them.”

Everypony looks at her, “What do you mean you haven’t heard of the Elements?”

Ellie just shrugges, “I haven’t. What’s so special about them?”

“Well, the Elements of Harmony help us protect Equestria from evil/threats.” Twilight states, “And they’re a total of six elements; Generosity, Loyalty, Honesty, Laughter, Kindness, and finally magic.” She points to each pony as she talks, “Rarity is Generosity, Rainbow Dash is Loyalty, Applejack is Honesty, Pinkie Pie is Laughter, Fluttershy is Kindness, and I’m Magic. The Elements are formed through friendship, the bond that we have made over the years.”

“So are the Elements in everyon--everypony?” Ellie asks.

“The Elements are in the Tree of Harmony.”

“So they’re actual objects?”

“Yes. They’re crystals.”

Applejack fixed her hat, “Though the Elements aren’t with us, our friendship is tougher than nails and twice as sharp.”

“How do you use the elements?” asks Ellie.

Twilight starts talking again, “That’s kinda hard to explain. It’s like a feeling, a strong feeling, a spark you could say.”

“So you get magical powers or something? I mean, like more than you already have?”

Pinkie blurted out, “We become rainbow and sparkly! We also get designs on our hooves that match our cutie-mark!” While Pinkie was talking, she accidentally let go of the blue balloon and it drifted to the ceiling. Twilight brought it back down with magic, which Pinkie happily grabbed the string again.

“So, you’re like magical girls powered by friendship?” Ellie giggles. 

“What are magical girls?” Rainbow Dash questioned as she shrugged her shoulders.

“It’s a term from my world. It’s where a group of girls get magical powers to protect the world. They transform into fancy outfits and such. They usually have a mascot.”

Rainbow Dash starts laughing as she points at Spike, “That’s you, Spike!”

“Huh? M-me?” Spike stutters.

“Yes Spikey, you’re our mascot.” Rarity smiles at him.

Spike smiles back, puffed out his chest and says heroically, “Then it’s my responsibility.”

Rainbow Dash bursts out laughing again. “This is too good!”

“I-I find it k-kinda nice to have a masco,.” Fluttershy says quietly as she sits next to Twilight. 

As the seven of them sits on the train, they got closer to the edge of Equestria. White Tail Woods was the last stop on the trail heading West. the ponies got off and headed out on foot, each carrying only one bag and each bag matches the pony that was carrying it. They walked into the undiscovered territory and after a while, they find a huge lake. The water glistens as light reflected off of it, the seven looks around the lake as to try and find any village nearby.

Twilight looks into the water, looking at her reflection, “I’m thinking this is White Mare Lake like the literal lake the the village was named after.”

Ellie came up to Twilight looking at her own reflection, “I still can’t believe that I turned into a pony…” she stares at herself for a bit before looking up as Rainbow Dash spoke.

“Hey you guys I spot a village over just past these trees over here!” she zoomed over the trees and landed just beyond them. The other six ponies ran through the trees before catching up to Rainbow Dash.

Before them, was a little village that could use a bit of repairing, to put it nicely. Buildings were old and almost falling down. There was no pony in sight, it almost looks like a ghost town. As the seven ponies walked into the village they looks at the houses. In the center of town was a fountain, from the look of it that thing in the village that didn’t look damaged.

Fluttershy starts shaking, “I don’t think I like this village very much. It scary.”

“Does anypony even live here?” yelled Rainbow Dash.

Ellie looks around slowly and she spots a mare that was peeking her head out from a corner of a house that was left of the fountain. She approaches the pony, who quickly ducks her head back. When Ellie goes around the corner, she’s met face-to-face with a light blue Earth Pony that had a light brown mane that was partially in a braid. She had blue-green eyes and a cutie-mark that was a black book and a black quill. The mare had a saddle on her back that was filled with books. 

The blue alicorn looks at the mare and lifted her hoof to her, “Hi, I’m Ellie Pallet.” The Pony grabbed her hoof and shook it.

“M-my name is Sia. Sia Quill.”

Ellie smiles at Sia, “Do you want to meet my friends? They’re by the fountain.”

Sia nods slowly and walked out with Ellie and over to the Fountain. The Mane six turned to Ellie and Sia, “Who’s this?” Twilight asks kindly.

“This is Sia Quill.” Ellie says, “Sia this is Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Applejack, Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy, and Princess Twilight Sparkle.”

Sia looks surprised and starts to bow, “It’s a pleasure to meet you and your friends Princess.”

Twilight stepped forward to Sia and spoke, “There’s no need to bow. Sia, do you live here?”

The blue Earth Pony keeps changing her gaze from the ground to Twilight as she nods slowly, “Yes, I-I do.”

“Does anypony else live here?”

“Y-yes. They’re out in the fields trying to see if our crops survived.”

“Survived?”

“Y-yes, Princess.”

“Please call me Twilight. Can you tell me what is happening to your village?”

“It first starts with the weather. Random changes between hot and cold, snow and rain. The changes in weather starts to kill our crops, then we starts to run out of food. That’s when our mayor contacted Princess Celestia, she thought that we’d be able to survive if we join Equestria.” Sia says as she looks around at the houses, “The weather changes took a toll on our homes, but since we were using our time to try and save the crops we haven’t had time to repair them.”  

“We’re here to help.” Twilight says with a smile before turning to her friends, “Alright, Rainbow Dash and I will try and fix the weather, Applejack and Pinkie Pie can you help with the crops?”

“Absolutoooolootely!!” Pinkie replies happily.

“I reckon we can handle it.” Applejack nods.

“Alright, Rarity and Fluttershy, can you work on repairing the houses?”

Rarity flipped her hair as she spoke, “I’ll make them absolutely stunning.”

“I could try and get some animals to help us.” Fluttershy states quietly.

Ellie walked up to Twilight, “Hey, Twilight, what should I do?”

Twilight thought for a second before Sia spoke up, “You could help me clean up the library, if you want.”

“Sure. I think I can managed that.” Ellie smiles.

Twilight began to hover as she spoke, “Alright everypony, to your stations!”

Everyone replies, “Yeah!”

**Author's Note:**

> Check out my art for this series on Deviantart!  
> https://ellie-meadows.deviantart.com


End file.
